bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Sekenuva
Użytkownik:Sekenuva Czemu Burza Energii wybuchnie akurat po obudzeniu Mata Nui? Chirox123 - To może być burza ciemnej energi, którą wypuściło bractwo. Gdzieś na tej wiki czytałem, że po przebudzeniu Mata Nui Bractwo Makuty wypuści tyle cienia, że h**. --SF 15:35, 10 wrz 2008 (UTC)SF - Po pierwsze h** pisze sie przez "ch", po drugie do Seke... Kośka jest dziewczyną, a one sa przewrażliwione i na starość robią się znich zrzędliwe baby, także lej się z niej póki możesz... Sekenuva: Dobra. Sekenuva: Ale słuchaj SF, nie pisz takich dobrych rad bo nam obu bana dadzą za "szkalowanie dobrych imion użytkowników" i tyle (pstryka palcami) będziemy mieli. Sekenuva: A zresztą czemu akurat piszesz teraz o Kośce i psujesz mi dobry humor? (żartuję:) Akinui-hejka, wracam do działalności a propo koski:Sekenuvo -nie znasz jej tak dobrze jak ja i nie masz zbyt dużo do powiedzenia o niej i co ona moze z tobą zrobic... Sekenuva: A co może? na przykład jaka była afera jak napisałem że pisze banały a to był bioarek co sie podszywał pod jej konto i on te bzdury pisał(ps. tak zaczęla sie nasza wojna z razarem) Sekenuva: I jak było (na wojnie)? --I tak powstał on, drugi Toa światła, TAKANUI!!! 13:05, 26 wrz 2008 (UTC)A poczytaj troszeczkę starsze komentarze. Wasz kochany Takanui. Sekenuva: Noo. naprawde naprawde czyli znasz mojego brataVavakx 12:12, 1 gru 2008 (UTC) Niby czemu? Michael--Sekenuva 12:08, 1 gru 2008 (UTC) bo take ma przezwisko muj brat zieeela a ja jestem zieeela nr 2 chyba że chodzi ci o jakąś strone internertoą bionicle czy neo shifters?Vavakx 12:12, 1 gru 2008 (UTC) Nie chodzi mi o przezwisko, tylko nazwisko. Chodzisz/chodziłeś do szkoły sportowej nr 14? nie ale ty mnieszkas w grudziądzu?Vavakx 13:35, 1 gru 2008 (UTC) Sorki, chyba cię z kimś pomyliłem --MichaelSekenuva 16:05, 1 gru 2008 (UTC) nie szkodzi ale następnym razem jak coś wysyłasz do mnie to na mojej dyskusji dobra?Vavakx 16:28, 1 gru 2008 (UTC) Ok --Użytkownik:Sekenuva Podpis Widzę, że chcesz zmienić podpis, więc Ci powiem jak: * Jeśli jesteś zalogowany, to w prawym górnym rogu piszę "WIĘCEJ", kliknij to, a potem "preferencje" * Tam będzie pisało: "Twój podpis". Wpisujesz Michael i zapisujesz (niżej). Tak zrobiłem, że podpisuje mnie "Misiek" * --Misiek 12:31, 6 gru 2008 (UTC) Dzieki --Użytkownik:Sekenuva Kurde, nie wychodzi mi! Jak robisz te kreski między "Użytkownik:Chirox123" a "Misiek" ? Jakie kreski? --Misiek 16:59, 6 gru 2008 (UTC) ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| Chyba o te.-Krzyk 17:02, 6 gru 2008 (UTC) Ja wpisuję --~~~~ i to wszystko --Misiek 17:17, 6 gru 2008 (UTC) I nie wpisujesz żadnych ,użytkownik:Chirox123 ? --Michael 13:19, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) Rany boskie, udalo się! --Michael 13:20, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) Nic. Jak się wpisuje wiadomość, lub edytuje, to na górze są kwadraty. Ja klikam ten trzeci od prawej i wychodzi mi to: --~~~~. --Misiek 13:24, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) Kurcze wyprzedziłeś mnie --Misiek 13:27, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) Dzięki --Michael 13:27, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) Mógłbyś zajrzeć tu --Misiek 13:29, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) No więc? --Michael 13:33, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) Jesteś za? --Misiek 13:34, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) Tak --Michaelos 13:35, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) A masz może XBOXa, lub PS (Play Station)? Ja mam Nintendo Wii. I laptopa. --Misiek 13:37, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) Mam PS ale to nie PS2 --Michaelos 13:41, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) * Czyli PS 1? * Vutraz umie robić Makuta. A jak Mazeka go zabije, to Cratex/Crash go roz*****oli, a jego szczątki będę rozniesione w promieniu 235327453275632745 kio. * --Misiek 13:44, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) Nie, po prostu Ps --Michaelos 13:53, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) Kopaka z 2007????????????????????????????????????????????????????? --Misiek 14:50, 6 sty 2009 (UTC) Pomyliłem się? Oj, sorry. --Michaelos 14:56, 6 sty 2009 (UTC) Nie przepraszaj. P.S. Wejdź, właśnie siedzę --Misiek 15:06, 6 sty 2009 (UTC) Rejestrowanie Dlaczego niemożna się zarejestrować? - Gardos Właśnie, czemu ja też nie mogę? Napisz, że masz 15 lat --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 17:48, 22 sty 2009 (UTC) Lubię i nie lubię Cię.-Noxis 11:15, 31 sty 2009 (UTC) Aha, to jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i najgorszym wrogiem ;) --Michaelos 11:46, 31 sty 2009 (UTC) http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zawadzkie Z takiej wiochy jestem. Nawet huta wali się... --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 12:35, 31 sty 2009 (UTC) Co to mi się robi na górze mojej stronu użytkownika? --Michaelos 11:55, 5 lut 2009 (UTC) O co dokładniej chodzi? --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 19:51, 5 lut 2009 (UTC) No o to na górze --Michaelos 07:59, 7 lut 2009 (UTC) O to z wklejaniem Videło? --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 15:17, 7 lut 2009 (UTC) No. Tak przy okazji (przepraszam że cię poprawiam) pisze się VIDEO. Michaelos (Dyskusja|) Moja opowieść Jeżeli ktoś chce, mogę go umieścić w swojej opowieści pt. powstanie. Tylko się zgłoście tutaj i napiszcie jaką rolę chcecie odegrać. Michaelos (Dyskusja) Napisz na końcu swojego podpisu ! --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 12:59, 15 lut 2009 (UTC) Ja chce być Mistrzem masek kóry od wielkich istot nauczył się robić kanohi Ignika i jest poszukiwany przez Dh. Gresh2 gabrys07-już mam czterech glatorian skralla,gresha,strakka i tarixa skończę zbierać galtorian w czerwcu 19 czerwca lub w jakimś przypadku 1 czerwca Ja chce być Glatorianem który pokona Skralle czyli chce być Hahli.Hahli5656 mm Wiem. Tak. Hahli5656 Kiedy zrobisz ciąg dalszy bo ja chce czytać kogoś opowieści w których jestem ja.Hahli5656 Za ok. 2 tygodnie --Michaelos 14:03, 10 kwi 2009 (UTC) dobra Hahli5656 Nie wiem kiedy napiszę swoją opowieść, ale chyba mniej niż za miesiąc. --Michaelos 12:22, 13 kwi 2009 (UTC) PFEB Przykro mi, że cię wyrzucono z PFEB, ale ja tego nie zrobiłem. Nawet nie wiedziałbym jak. Z reszta, takie rzeczy mogą robić tylko admini, a ja być zwykły mod. Powinieneś porozmawiać z adminem, czyli z Wapem albo Disiem --Teridax, władca ciemności 17:38, 18 kwi 2009 (UTC) Seke, jeśli chodzi o "branie", to Skralowi chodziło o dorosłe sprawy.--Coś tam robię 14:42, 19 kwi 2009 (UTC) gabrys07-ale nadal mnie lubisz. Gabrys07-jesteś zapisany do mojego forumForum:Legenda Cytat: ,,Masz absolutną rację, Bionicel, i sorki: Adminami są ci, którzy chcą poprawiać artykułu i są de-spamerami, a nie BO FAJNIE JEST BYĆ ADMINEM. Michaelos (Dyskusja)" Określenie de-spamer ja wniosłem do tej wiki (nie mam do ciebie pretensji za to! :D) i poza tym ten tekst to czyyysta prawda czyszczona Purksilem Persilem XD -Disholahk 16:34, 1 cze 2009 (UTC) xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD(wiersz)-Pan i Władca(M7) 19:10, 5 cze 2009 (UTC) SUPER wiersz !(sam wymyśliłeś ?)-Pan i Władca(M7) 19:17, 5 cze 2009 (UTC) Inne sprawy Tak ciekawości: Skąd wziąłeś skrót Ini- ?-The New Lewa, tym razem nie zapomnę żółwia! Dobre! nie wpadł bym na to. Nazwałbym ich spark-matoranie albo en-matoranie, ale twoje jest lepsze. -The New Lewa, tym razem nie zapomnę żółwia! A ja już u ciebie jestem XD- The New Lewa, tym razem nie zapomnę żółwia! Jak niebieski wizerunek? -Disholahkwanna talk to me? 17:52, 13 cze 2009 (UTC) Aha... to oznacza że jesteś stałym userem ;P będę robił niebieski wszystkim userom Dragonlandu jak ich na czacie połapię. -Disholahkwanna talk to me? 08:59, 14 cze 2009 (UTC) U babci byłem! -Disholahkwanna talk to me? 15:48, 14 cze 2009 (UTC) Nie usunęli, tylko do właściwego forum przenieśli! Sprawdź dział ,,Biblioteka". Tam się to robi -Disholahkwanna talk to me? 13:41, 16 cze 2009 (UTC) Na PFEB się wyświetla, kto ma kiedy urodziny. A ja cię lubię ;p -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 11:14, 21 lip 2009 (UTC) Mam urodziny w sylwestra :D nie żartuję! i dzięki kumplu :D -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 18:02, 29 lip 2009 (UTC) Mieszkam w Rzeszowie -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 12:58, 30 lip 2009 (UTC) Bądź pozdrowiony moderatorze Dragonlandu!! Jak nie czaisz to wbijaj na forum i czytaj ogłoszenia. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 18:39, wrz 1, 2009 (UTC) Mogę się wpisac do Twojej listy przyjaciół? (Toapiruk 19:00, wrz 10, 2009 (UTC)) Coś mi się zdaje,że jesteś na Ossusie? Dzięki... ...za wpisanie się do moich ziomków.DARNOK 2 13:33, wrz 15, 2009 (UTC) Pogadamy?Nudzi mi się.DARNOK 2 12:01, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Wpiszesz mi się do kumpli? (Toapiruk 15:50, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC)) Jestem, ale nie chce się połączyć -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 17:55, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki (Toapiruk 08:24, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC)) Tak, serio! -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 13:02, wrz 30, 2009 (UTC) Tak. To mi straszne zżera czas, ale jeszcze nie skończyłem, a już jest ok. 10 mega... -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 11:06, paź 1, 2009 (UTC) Er... Dzięki za komplement xD -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 17:27, paź 1, 2009 (UTC) Zobaczyłem na Nonsensopedii podobny podpis jednego gościa i zrobiłem podobny... -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 15:02, paź 2, 2009 (UTC) Nom... -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 19:15, paź 2, 2009 (UTC) Tak samo jak Chirox zrobił kolorową dyskusję. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 11:29, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) A za kolorki dziękuję to gdzie?DARNOK 2 19:44, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) The New Lewa, the air is back]] Lewa i ty też Seke! Dostaliśćie zaproszenie na dawną wikię Tryny, którą oddał mnie. http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna Świrunni 19:10, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Jestem samoukiem, ale gry robię w Game Makerze 7.0 -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 15:45, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) Sekenuva.jakubkongu pyta się czy może wziąść twoją postać do swojej opowieści jako Toa Sekenuva,To Żywiołów.Zgódź się proszę!--DARNOK 2 16:41, lis 4, 2009 (UTC) Przekażę mu.--DARNOK 2 18:04, lis 4, 2009 (UTC) Sekenuva przeczytaj sobie już ostateczną wersję sagi legendy wszechświata matoran bo właśnie ją skończyłem jakubkongu A na której? Jak na parodii, to już mówiłem, ze nie umiem wymyślać żartów sytuacyjnych.- The New Lewa, the air is back Byłbym wdzięczny za pomoc, przy mojej nowej wikii Bio Instrukcje Wiki -TNLewa Nie animacja, tylko opowieść. Możesz wystąpić :D Nawet gdybym chciał robić zdjęcia i później wszystko składać w Windows Movie Makerze, to nie miałbym czasu :( Szkoła :( --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 21:15, mar 9, 2010 (UTC) To napisz coś mi o postaci, która ma wystąpić, ok? --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 21:01, mar 10, 2010 (UTC) Masz na myśli walkę? Event tzn. że z fabułą, ma jakiś cel itp. Powód dlaczego tak uważam masz w okienku.--ZakochanyRahkshi 11:43, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Może mnie trochę popchnęła w tym kierunku. Przede wszystkim to ja zanim doszedłem do społeczności Bio, siedziałem na forach o pokemonach, gdzie właśnie grało się w takie eventy. A że zauważyłem walkę to się upewniłem, że można takie coś zrobić.--ZakochanyRahkshi 11:54, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) OK--ZakochanyRahkshi 12:00, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Chatu nie znalazłem, bo Thunderblood usunął stronę, a w wyszukiwarce nie znalazłem. Poza tym jestem tu nielegalnie. Musze kończyć--ZakochanyRahkshi 16:44, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Bo mi ojciec zabraniał :P Ale teraz jestem u mamy, więc praktycznie limitu nie mam xD (przeważnie jest odwrotnie) Co!?Twoi rodzice się rozwiedli?A Michael do amerykańskie imię!-User:Gormifan Jak dobrze pamiętam to skopiowałem podpis Bionicela i go poprzerabiałem --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 10:22, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC) Jaszcze nie teraz, ale na pewno dzisiaj.- Wbrew wszelkim pozoromwcale mnie tu nie ma Wybacz, muszę jeszcze przeczytać.Skomentuje jutro.Mantu7 11:15, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC) Na razie właściwie nie da się ocenić, jest tylko jedno "ale" ode mnie: kaskinowie nie powinny się odżywiać mięsem. Zwierzęta jedzą mięso, bo są w nim składniki odżywcze których sami potrzebują, dlatego kaskinowie powinni żywić się kamieniami. Może jakimiś konkretnymi(wapienie, granity) ale kamieniami.- Wbrew wszelkim pozoromwcale mnie tu nie ma Może gliną albo jakims specjalnym rodzajem? Vezok999 11:57, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC) Napisałeś do mnie tuż po tym, jak go przeczytałem :P - Twój stary jest Niemcem?-User:Larkanni6 Aaaaaaaaa...-User:Larkanni6 Eee...? O ale w to się nie gra grupowo.--DARNOK 2 10:53, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Znalazłem chat, bo poszperałem w dawnych edycjach Thunderblooda i znalazłem, możemy tam pogadać--Guurahk 11:56, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) E! Wejdziesz na ten chat czy nie?--Guurahk 12:07, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Zacznę jeszcze przed czerwcem. Wcześniej nie mogłem bo miałem sporo sprawdzianów w szkole, a teraz luz --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 14:38, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Dobra,ale teraz mi się nie chce.-Larkanni6 Rubryka Nie mam tam takiej.-User:Larkanni6 Oczywiście :) A o którą postać dokładnie chodzi? --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 20:00, maj 23, 2010 (UTC) Kurka, Nie mam takiego. Ale czy wystarczy to co jest przy punkcie Darnok tu(?): http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100430142257/kit-bionicle/pl/images/7/79/Zemstakomiks.PNG --DARNOK 2 13:37, maj 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 16:39, maj 24, 2010 (UTC) Mówiłem: Niepotrzebne Skreślić :D --DARNOK 2 17:52, maj 24, 2010 (UTC) Niestety, nie pomogę, przynajmniej na razie. Mam szlaban na komputer na dłuuugo a na EB wchodzę ukradkiem jak nikt nie widzi. Sorka, poszukaj kogos innego Vezok999 13:52, maj 25, 2010 (UTC) Ja w sprawie tego, co napisałes na dyskusji Gresha: Nie zabraniamy wstawiać własnych zdjęć na stronę usera, ale zabrania się ich przesyłać, bo to zamieca wikie. Jeżeli nie umiesz wstawiać zdjęć bez przesyłania mogę cię nauczyć, a jak nie chcesz się uczyć u mnie, to zapytaj Disholaka, Matuska albo Voxa Vezok999 15:41, maj 26, 2010 (UTC) Musisz znaleźć sobie jakąs wiki, na której możesz przesyłać takie zdjęcia. Potem robisz tak, że jak masz np w artykule zdjęcie, to klikasz tak aby przeszło ci do artykułu o tym pliku, a potem jeszcze raz- powinno ci się pokazać samo zdjęcie otoczone białym tłem (po prostu klikas 2 razy na zdjęcie jak nie zrozumiaes ;P ) Wtedy wystarczy skopiować link i go wkleić :) Vezok999 15:53, maj 26, 2010 (UTC) Zapraszam na mój blog. Lord Vox 15:42, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) Jeszcze nie tyle. Brakuje mi dziesięciu :P --DARNOK 2 15:05, cze 3, 2010 (UTC) Łatwe :) Włączasz na edycje danego usera, potem pod jego paskiem z stroą usera dyskusją itd. jest taki pasek pisany czcionką small. W ostatnim pisze "Zarzązaj uprawnieniami użytkownikw". Kliknij a dalej dobie rade dasz sam. A i powodzenia na twojej wiki ;) Vezok999 10:59, cze 6, 2010 (UTC) Własciwie już się skończył, a na twojej wiki mam już 4 edycje :) Vezok999 11:11, cze 6, 2010 (UTC) Eee, sory nie znam się na fantasty i niezbyt to lubię. Akuumo Zapiszesz się do mojej nowej gry Wojna o Xilar Nui? Użytkownik:BionicleFan Tylko raczej nowych userów a dużo nie będzie, bo jest to http://pl.fantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna :/ Vezok999 10:21, cze 19, 2010 (UTC) "po wszystkim, tylko Takanuva mógł podjąć wyzwanie- trzy z nich były smiertelnie uszkodzone" ale dopasuj to do kontekstu Vezok999 12:11, cze 19, 2010 (UTC) EJ! Kto to kuźwa wstawił? To wstęp do serii moich komiksów na KBFie! Jak śmiesz, Darnok! - http://www.kit-bionicleforum.yoyo.pl/ Chodź tu. - Nie mogę teraz :( Wybacz, ale mam wku**wiającego braciszka--Guurahk 12:39, cze 30, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki :D --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 10:02, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) Gdzie ty niby widziałeś u mnie takie powtórzenie? Przed chwilą sprawdziłem i nic takiego tam nie ma. Oczywiście będę cię informować jak pojawi się kolejna część --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 11:58, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) Tak, chodziło o to, od kiedy znam wikię. The Champ Is Here!!! 09:05, lip 12, 2010 (UTC) O co Ci chodzi? Cytat tygodnia jest zrobiony (mam na to całą niedziele!). Dlaczego się czepiasz, że nie jest zrobiony, jak jest? - Już mi go raz dawałeś, ale nie mogę cię jakoś znaleźć. zTy napisz do mnie (numer na mojej str usera ) Vezok999 12:06, lip 24, 2010 (UTC) Ale...Ja jeszcze nawet nie wiedziałem,kim jesteś,więc jak miałem bazować Wiraxa na Sekenuvie,chę?-User:Larkanni6 Jestem na GG. - 12252480 To mój GG. Jestem aktywny. The Champ Is Here!!! 12:46, lip 25, 2010 (UTC) GG to rodzaj rzeński, więć moje gg :P Ale do rzeczy: czego nie napisałeś do mnie? Vezok999 13:25, lip 25, 2010 (UTC) Nie, sory, moja wielka pomyłka... pisząc swój numer pomyliłem 1 literkę, napisz na ten, który mam obecn9ie na stronie Vezok999 16:46, lip 25, 2010 (UTC) Tak mam gg mój numer to 25069602 napisz.Hahli, Władczyni mórz 13:50, sie 7, 2010 (UTC) 25502294 To mój aktualny GG. Tam się zpier... wszym lutego posługi raczył odmówić. Napisz do mnie, do Cię dodam do listy kontaktów. The Champ Is Here!!! 07:33, sie 10, 2010 (UTC) Dziwne... Sprawdziłem. Nie pomyliłem się przy pisaniu. The Champ Is Here!!! 14:50, sie 10, 2010 (UTC) To coś w stylu "strzelające pułapki". Podejżewam, ze chodzi o te wyrzutnie Thornax, które MN spotkał w Labiryncie Vezok999 08:37, sie 12, 2010 (UTC) Mam i jednocześnie nie mam. Konto jako takie mam, ale na laptopie nie mam zainstalowanego GG i dodatkowo nie pamiętam hasła. PS. Niedługo cz.2 mojej opowieści :) --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 14:23, sie 14, 2010 (UTC) 11137547 To moje GG napisz to Cię dodam. Sekenuva, umieściłem wszystkie informacje o Toa Kubixie na mojej stronie. Teraz możesz mne dodać do "Życie mojej drużyny". Życzę powodzenia. :-)))))))))))))))))))))))) Kubix2000 12:23, sie 16, 2010 (UTC) GG Nie mam GG.-User:Larkanni6 Witam w mojej opowieści :) --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 21:43, sie 18, 2010 (UTC) Czy chciałbyś wystąpic w mojej opowieści? Czy chciałbyś wystąpic w mojej opowieści? - Takanuva, siódmy Toa Opowieśc będzię się ujawniac co jakiś czas na mojej str. usera. Po kolorze domyślisz się, kim jestem. Wiersz He, he... ciekawo-fajny wiersz :) - Wiem, też mi się podoba (już dawno czytałem). No i gratuluję 1000 edycji :D w końcu Vezok999 14:31, wrz 6, 2010 (UTC) Kroniki Ivesta Pamietasz, jak wpisaleś się do Kronik Ivesta? Na mej stronie usera już wystąpiłeś - Takanuva, siódmy Toa Nagroda :) Jeju,naprawdę mnie wpisałeś?PS.Wiesz,że ja zawsze chciałem cię poznać?-Będąc IP-kiem Kto wie,może masz jeszcze czas?Dla wszystkich użytkowników,bramy Mrocznej Stali stoją otworem...-User:Larkanni6 Owszem chyba żyje :] Prosze bardzo (...)-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 18:38, wrz 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah.-User:Larkanni6 Rada Mała rada, Seke: Zrób sobie kopię strony. - [[Użytkownik:Takanuva737|'Takanuva,']]''' siódmy Toa''' Qrwa, nie! Już wystarczająco osób sobie zrobiło. Poza tym, jak dotąd sobie nie zrobił, to teraz raczej też nie. Lord Vox 16:05, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) A może zrobił, ale nie na blogu, tylko w wordzie? The Champ Is Here!!! 16:08, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) No właśnie. Tak, czy siak, twoja "rada" jest niepotrzebna, Takanuva. Te kopie mnie już wkur... denerwują. Lord Vox 16:36, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Aaa,rozumiem...-User:Larkanni6 Co mam podać?-User:Larkanni6 Rasa: Brak, Kolor skóry: brak. Znaczy, ja rezygnuję z udizału w Życiu mojej drużyny w Star Wars. Możesz napisać, że znowu czegoś pilnuję w świecie Bio. The Champ Is Here!!! 12:35, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) Rasa: Kaleesh, Kolor skóry: czarny z czerwonymi detalami, Imię: Alejar (czyt. Aledżar) Broń: dwie rękawice z szponami, zrobionymi z energetycznej stali, Cechy itp. zwinny, zabójczo szybki, ogólnie już nie ciężki i masywny Banderwil Wędrujący po Pustyniach Muszą być to rasy z SW, czy mogą być inne kosmiczne (w sensie jak Yuuzan Vongowie czy jakoś tak :P)?--Guurahk 12:59, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) Rasa:Keldor,kolor skóry:standardowy,imię i nazwisko:Kelpiax Vakachee,broń:Wibro ostrze(wiesz co to?).-User:Larkanni6 Z niej pochodzi Plo Koon.-User:Larkanni6 No to Rasa: Yautja (Predatorzy), Kolor skóry: standard, beżowo-brązowy (tu masz linka dla pomocy http://pl.alien.wikia.com/wiki/Yautja), pseudonim: "Viper", broń: wiele, ale przede wszystkim ostrza nadgarstkowe o zmiennej długości, działo plazmowe, włócznia (bardzo do niej jestem przywiązany), wyrzutnia sieci, sztylet ceremonialny, shurikeny i smart disk (dysk z ostrzami, który wraca jak bumerang), poza tym epizodycznie inne bronie oraz rzecz jasna bio-hełm. A przy okazji to będzie kontynuacja Żmd czyli "kabaret" czy normalna opowieść?--Guurahk 12:39, paź 4, 2010 (UTC) Chodzi o kolory? Możesz tam wmieszać trochę czarnego, a kolce mogą być albo Panrahka, Lerahka lub Guurahka.--Guurahk 17:25, paź 8, 2010 (UTC) Ale wtedy Avorahk musiałby być kurduplem :P Kolory światła to biały i złoty/żółty w ostateczności. Wykorzystaj to--Guurahk 05:54, paź 9, 2010 (UTC) Brawo seke, 25 najaktywniejsy użytkownik wiki z ciebie :D Vezok999 13:48, paź 18, 2010 (UTC) No dobra... nazywam się Mścisław Burczymucha, jestem Mandalorianem w szarej zbroi i lubię strzelać. Tylko nie rób ze mnie idioty. - Sekenuva... ...wystąpi w powieści na mym blogu? - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Ja mam 10 lat.Ale jeśli chodzi o krew na twoim blogu, to zastrzeżeń nie mam.Lubię, kiedy są w różnych powieściach morderstwa.-User:Larkanni6 W Gdyni.-User:Larkanni6 Ja nie wchodzę na Fancluba. - User:Larkanni6 "...by powstać z popiołu jak Feniks... Wiem, że od dawna na to czekałeś. Napisałem bloga o Feniksach. - User:Larkanni6 Ja tu cały czas jestem. Czuwam :) P.S. fajne komiksy ;] --Piraka Fusion 17:27, lip 29, 2011 (UTC) GG 2282345. Pomysł na postać w Brit: Szalony wojownik, który nie chce już żyć, ale umrzeć chce tylko w boju. W ten sposób zamordował kilkaset potworów, aż wreszcie ukamierdoliły go dwa smoki, z czego jeden po walce wykrwawił się na śmierć. Dziękuję i wszystkiego najlepszego w nowym roku :D Ja nie jestem tu od tak niedawna :-)Karikonie13 20:08, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Radiak http://bionicle.lego.com/pl-pl/gallery/BuildingInstructions/matoran/RadiakGroup/Radiak.aspx Karikonie13 17:14, cze 1, 2012 (UTC)